nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Lovia
The Kingdom of Lovia or Lovia is an independent constitutional monarchy in the northern Pacific Ocean. The population of this country is mostly from North American and European origins. The reigning monarch is . There are about 7000 inhabitants. The capital and most populous city of Lovia is called Noble City. Lovia is a member of the United Wiki Nations. Geography Lovia is a small archipelago in the northern Pacific Ocean comprising one major island, Peace Island, and about ten smaller islands. Peace Island lays on the 131st degree of longitude and on the 33rd degree of latitude. The smaller islands are mostly flat and fertile. The main island, Peace, and one of the others, Kings Island, have lots of hills and are very green. There are large forests on these islands and agriculture is less easy in the inland. The country is divided into five states: Clymene, Kings, Oceana, Seven and Sylvania. Climate The Lovia archipelago lays between the fresh California stream and the warmer streams in the west. The mediteranian comfortable climate, makes agriculture attractive. In January the temperatures are mostly in between 8 and 18 °C (48 to 64 °F). In July the temperatures go from 16 to 29 °C (63 to 84 °F). The maximum temperature in summer is about 40 °C (110 °F). History The islands are not mentioned until the 1580's. Then, Francis Drake discovered the coasts of Latin America and California. After the San Francisco Bay Area, he went western. In his diary a small and green archipelago is mentioned. Nowhere in his diary he says he visited the islands, but some historians think he and his crew were here for a couple of days. In 1849 gold was found in California and thousands of Asians came over. Some of these transports passed the Lovia archipelago, although nor the crew, nor the passengers were conscious. In 1852 a Chinese ship was shipwrecked near the Lovia archipelago. Some of the passengers reached the most northern island of the archipelago, now called Asian Island. They were picked up four months later and seemed well fed. After years, one of them went working for a Californian newspaper and published a story of the Pacific Islands, as he called them. Arthur Nobel, a young Belgian man, moved to San Francisco in 1872. He was a journalist and going through the archives of all the papers, he found some writing material. That same year he found the article on the Pacific Islands. He found an investor and hired a ship, Francis II, to go to the mysterious archipelago. It didn not take long and after a few days they reached Lovia. Arthur Nobel set up a first settlement and went back to San Francisco in 1875. He published hundreds of advertisements in American and European newspapers and returned in 1876 with more than 150 people. The settlement Noble City was named after their new king, Arthur Nobel. His name changed into Arthur Francis Noble the First or Arthur I. The next years King Arthur I reigned over Lovia very well and the population kept growing. In 1876 there were about 200 citizens. In 1886 they increased to 342, in 1900 to 659 and in 1940 to 1.540. Not only the population grew, also the trade and the wealth did. Noble City had become an important port between California and the Far East. Around 1955 the population growth stagnated. Lovia suffered from famines and did not geany better. Fortunately the harvests became better in 1957 and the problems seemed to be over. Since then the economy of the Kingdom of Lovia has been doing well. In 2007, King Arthur III had died, and there wasn't an obvious heir to the throne. For months the economy slackened and the population didn't increase no more. In November King Dimitri I, a nephew of the former king was chosen and crowned. Then, everything went well again, economies boomed and the population got a boost. In December the population reached 4000, an absolute summit. Economy , one of Lovia's biggest companies]] The Lovian economy is still growing. The most important sector sare: aviation, tourism and energy. The largest Lovian companies are Veprom, an energy producer and distributer, and Air Lovia. Politics The political system of Lovia is being reformed since King Arthur III died in 2007. Under King Dimitri I the new Constitution was officially accepted and the Congress was formed. Now the Federal Elections are running, as well as the State Elections. Government Lovia is ruled by several governments. First of all there is the Federal Government, or Congress. Members of the Congress are citizens who have been elected by the people. The Congress proposes and votes proposals for both the Constitution and the Federal Law. The person with most of the votes during the elections becomes Prime Minister. He or she and the ruling monarch appoint Secretaries. States are governed by a Governor, elected in the State Elections. The royal family The royal family isn't privileged, except the ruling monarch and his of her partner. They are both automatically Member of the Congress. The ruling monarch is also one of the two head of the states, together with the Prime Minister. The King has an important role in Lovian politics, but isn't a dictator at all and has only executive power, and some legislative power. The new Lovian king is crowned at last. His name is Dimitri I, and he was the closest relative to the former king, Arthur III. International relations Lovia has a really good relationship with the United States of America, especially with the state of California. We are as well friends of Canada, the European Union, Australia, New Zealand, Japan, but also of less rich regions such as Latin America, Africa and Asia. Lovia is a member of the United Wiki Nations and has relations with Libertas, a Dutch Wiki nation, Adlibita, a Romanian country, and Vreêland in Aeres. Lovia would like to join the United Nations and the NATO. Name The origin of the name 'Lovia' is not well-known. It's mostly though of as Lovia is derived from 'love'. Another possibility: maybe Lovia'Lovia' is a possible given name. There was an Italian painter who was named 'Lovia Casalina'. See here. was the name of a person who somebody of the settlers knew personally. References and notes See also * Flag of Lovia * List of islands of the Lovia archipelago * The Lovia Atlas Category:Lovia Category:United Wiki Nations nl:Lovia ro:Lovia